Penitus Oculatus (Skyrim)
.]] The '''Penitus Oculatus' is a non-joinable faction in . After the fall and disbanding of the Blades and the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, the Penitus Oculatus were created to serve as the Empire's security and law enforcers, as well the Emperor's bodyguards. They serve as the primary antagonists during the Dark Brotherhood questline, providing the Dragonborn with a possibility to eradicate the Dark Brotherhood faction in Skyrim. Background During the Stormcloak Rebellion, the organization was led by Commander Maro and his second in command and son, Gaius Maro. Agents of the Penitus Oculatus only appear in Skyrim outside of their outpost in Dragon Bridge during the Dark Brotherhood questline, after the Dark Brotherhood is contacted by Amaund Motierre to assassinate Titus Mede II, the Emperor of Cyrodiil during the time of the Last Dragonborn. Respawning Penitus Oculatus agents can be encountered in Solitude and Castle Dour during the events of To Kill an Empire, and inside of the Falkreath Sanctuary during the events of Death Incarnate. Members Infernal City The Penitus Oculatus also appear in and . Known members include, but are not limited to: *Colin *Arcus *Khasha *Intendant Marall Skyrim *Commander Maro (Commander of all penitus oculatas agents.) *Gaius Maro (Son of Commander maro and the second in command of all agent.) *Lieutenant Salvarus (Commander of all agents aboard the kartriah during "Hail Sithis.) *Arcturus (Command of all agents asullting the falkreath sanctuary during "Death incarcerate. * Generic Members Penitus Oculatus Agents can be encountered as Battlemages, Warriors, and Archers, and are all equipped in their signature armor. Battlemages are equipped with an Imperial Sword and a selection of low-level spells. Archers are equipped with an Imperial Bow, Iron Arrows, and an Iron Dagger. Warriors wield an Imperial Sword and an Imperial Shield. It is possible to loot this unique armor set upon the death of a Penitus Oculatus agent, or simply using console commands. Quests *Breaching Security *Recipe for Disaster *To Kill an Empire *Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! Gallery Penitus Oculatus Outpost.png|The outpost for the Penitus Oculatus. Penitus Oculatus.jpg|A male and female Penitus Oculatus agent. Trivia *After completing To Kill an Empire, two Penitus Oculatus Agents will start guarding the entrance to Castle Dour alongside the regular Imperial guards. If the agents are shot with a bow, they will almost instantly be turned hostile and killed by the guards surrounding them, meaning that the Penitus Oculatus faction may not be allied with the Guard or Imperial Legion faction in-game. *Even after the real death of Emperor Titus Mede II, two agents can be found in the courtyard of Castle Dour. These will respawn if killed. *A Corrupt Penitus Oculatus Agent is a possible contact during The Dark Brotherhood Forever. *The Penitus Oculatus (and possibly the Blades) are likely based on the Praetorian guard, a force in the Roman empire formed to protect the emperor. *Penitus Oculatus is Latin for "Inner Eye".Norte Dame University - Latin Dictionary Bugs * After the Dark Brotherhood questline, some of the remaining Penitus Oculatus can be killed without acquiring a bounty. Strangely enough, the town guards assist in killing them. They are also immobile and respawn. They will not attack if the Dragonborn approaches them, but will appear as enemies. *If the Stormcloaks take Solitude, several non-hostile Penitus Oculatus Agents can be found around the city. Attacking them may incur a bounty, but the guards will not intervene. *The agents encountered at the end of To Kill an Empire will also respawn and will stand in an inaccessible part of the castle tower. These agents will inhibit fast-travelling, as they are always registered as hostiles when within the Dragonborn's vicinity. ** If the agents in the tower are approached with the help of console commands, they will not attack, even when attacked themselves. Killing them will not incur a bounty. **The poison effect of the Ebony Mail can possibly kill them. *Two agents may remain outside Castle Dour at either side of the door when the Dark Brotherhood (Skyrim) questline is completed. **If the Civil War questline is not complete/started, the agents may appear alongside the regular Imperial soldiers. Appearances * * * de:Penitus Oculatus es:Penitus Oculatus ru:Пенитус Окулатус Category:Penitus Oculatus Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Infernal City: Factions Category:Imperial Factions Category:Lore: Factions Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Enemies